Shiro's Queen Voltron fanfic
by midnighdiamond
Summary: After realizing they trusted a fake Shiro for a while Allura felt something was off with him. after getting the right one, Allura starts to catch feeling for Shiro. ( Rated K for now) ;) ShiroxAllura
1. Chapter 1

Shiro walked down the halls of the castle as it was docked, for the night, everyone was sleep, he walked past the rec room to see Lance and hunk passed out with controllers on the floor. The tv was playing the menu screen music for the game. Shiro quietly walked over turned the game and tv off and tossed a blanket over them and left. He then walked out the rec room only to bump into Allura.

She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall

"it's me Shiro." He yelled. "what are you doing up so late?" she asked backing away. "Couldn't sleep, what about you?" Shiro said. "I've been in a sleep for ten thousand years the last thing I want to do is sleep" Allura said looking down at her feet. She sighed and started to walk off. Shiro looked at her knowing something was wrong it's been a few months since the Galra started to fight against each other. Other then that the galaxy's been peaceful.

Time skip

"wake up everyone 'Coran yelled into the castle's PA system. everyone came running up front "what's going on" pidge yelled wearing a green onesie.

"Galra!" Coran yelled "paladins get to your lions" Allura said still in her pajamas. They went to the lions when Shiro got to his it growled at him "it's me" he said

The black lion eyes glowed looking at him.

Meanwhile outside

"where's Shiro" Lance yelled blasting fighters "Shiro get out here now!" Hunk yelled slamming his lion into the Galra ship taking out the cannon.

"I can't the – "Shiro's com was then cut off "Coran see what's going on with Shiro "Allura yelled dogging a bomber fighter.

"on it Princess" Coran yelled he ran down to the black lion's hanger only to see two Shiro's one had dark yellow eyes

"Guys I see two of them" Coran said, "what two Shiro's your Joking." Lance said though the com system

"Which one's the real Shiro" Coran yelled looking at the two the yellowed Shiro turned its head a spin chilling smile was on his face

"Coran It's me" the Creepy Shiro said the other Shiro grabbed the yellowed eyed one and slammed him into a pillar.

"don't listen- "The 2 Shiro said the other Paladins then came to the hanger after the fight with the war ship.

"The yellow one" A said to herself knowing witch one she dashed with her spear and stabbed the fake one in the chest.

"all this time that was a fake Shiro" Hunk said Shiro then fell back he had a deep wound on his side Allura lifted him up with ease

Time skip

Shiro groaned opening his eyes. "you're up" Allura said standing up she cleared her throat "how are you feeling?" she asked.

Shiro sat up rubbing his head "I have a brain splitting headache." He responded with a slight chuckle.

"it's great to know that your okay." She said.

The next day

Shiro was sitting in his room wearing a pair of pants but no shirt, he kept clenching his robot hand trying to remember everything before he was taken.

"Shiro can I come in?" Allura asked "sure, let me put on a shirt" Shiro responded getting up off his bed when he did she opened the door seeing all the slash, and scar marks on his back. Shiro slid on a black and grey shirt he turned around to see the princess a dark shade of red. There was a long pause before Allura faked a cough.

"So, what did you want to say" Shiro said Allura didn't answer only walking away "what" Shiro thought wondering why she did that.

Allura walked down the castle halls her face still dark red

"You okay?" Pidge asked looking at Allura "I'm fine just Flustered "she said looking away from her.

"why?" Pidge asked, "I don't know I was going to talk to Shiro, he told me to come in I saw his shirtless and got flustered." Allura said now biting on her nails.

"Wait, Princess how did you know which Shiro was the right one?" Pidge asked Allura mumbled under her breath

"Their eyes where different, the real Shiro eyes are," she stopped feeling her face lit up.

"sounds like you have a crush on Shiro." Pidge said lifting an eyebrow "what no I don't have a crush on Shiro that's just- "she stopped

"admit it" Pidge said. Allura huffed and walked to her room locking the door behind her. She sighed sinking into the floor.

Biting her lip. Not knowing what to do.

Meanwhile in the rec area

Matt sat on the couch playing against Lance and Pidge while Coran sat cross legged one the couch.

"I don't get it" he said.

"Have anyone seen Allura" Shiro asked stepping into the doorway "she's in her room" Coran responded.

Shiro then walked down to her room

"you know Allura got a crush on Shiro "Pidge blurted out "WHAT" Lance and Matt yelled out

"you're lying" Lance said. "nope notice the way she could tell which Shiro was real and the one we trusted was a clone of him." Pidge said while she shot Lance and Matt's Avatar in the game.

"you cheated" Matt said ruffling Her hair. "who want cookies" Hunk came in holding up a tray of cookies

"Matt just know be careful when eating Hunk's cookies" Pidge remembering when they could use the cookies he backed as lenses' in the- "Pidge was cut off. "hey they were helpful?" Hunk said looking at her

"they were" She said Matt grabbed one off the tray and bit into it "I think you used salt instead of sugar" Matt spat the cookie out "aim at Lance next time" Coran said getting up to wipe his face off.

"I used sugar" Hunk said eating a cookie only to spit it out,

In Allura's room

She was sitting across her bed while Shiro was in a chair she had in her room.

"so, you became the new Blue paladin Keith took over my lion while I was gone" Shiro said recapping what she told him. "yes" she answered

Shiro grinned "I think you make a great paladin" Shiro said looking at her, she turned a shade of red trying not to look him in the eyes

"Guys Keith's back" Lance ran past her room door trying to get to the hanger where his ship landed. They both jumped up and ran to the hanger.

"Hey guys" Keith said wearing an all-black suit "so how's your training going" Allura clasped her hands together. "it's going great but Hagger's back "he said, "she found about the spies in her ranks" He said

"I need something's out of my room" Keith said walking past them all with Lance right behind him

"what's up with him?" Matt asked scratching the top of his head, Hunk flicked the little question marks from over Matt's head.

"You just got here "Lance said "fine I'll stay for a while only to get you from messing with me "Keith said pointing at Lance

"score one for Lance" he said turning around

Late that night.

Allura sat in the castle garden playing tapes of her dad and mom playing with her. She was lost in memory's not knowing Shiro was watching her, she started to walk up to her when he stepped on a broken branch she turned around closing the hologram tape.

"Shiro" She said standing up. "what's wrong?" he asked "I'm fine" she said trying to convince him

"it's not working something's troubling you, can tell me "he said Allura sat down cupping her face he went and sat down next to her

"do you know the feeling," she stopped felling Shiro wrap his arms around her. She turned a deep shade of red.

The moment he did that she never wanted it to end.

"so, what you were going to say?" he asked bringing her from her thoughts. "the feeling of being alone" she said not knowing why

Shiro's grip tightened around her waist "you're not alone" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

"thanks for being with me" Allura said looking at Shiro's hands taking in how they were both different.

"feel better?" Shiro asked resting his head on her shoulder She didn't respond not wanting to ruin the moment.

"are you going to kiss" Pidge said They separated sitting next to each other "what makes you say a thing like that." Allura said motioning for Pidge to shut up.

"well Shiro- "she was cut off when Allura got up and chased after her. Shiro stood up and walked to his room. he changed into pajamas and laid down on his bed.

"Pidge keep your mouth shut!" Allura yelled as, Pidge ran inside her room locking the door.

Allura sighed she grabbed the tapes from the garden and went to her room.

The next day

"Shiro." Allura knocked on his door. "sure, give- "he was cut off when she opened the door to see him in a towel, she trailed her eyes over his wet body the heat rising in her face Shiro turned a bright red covering his face, Allura was frozen on spot when his towel fell she dashed out of his room.

Time skip

The team was sitting a lunch eating sandwiches that Hunk had made. "these are great I missed this." Keith said looking at Lance and the sandwich.

"Allura your okay?" Lance asked looking at her, she had her head propped up on her hand while her cheeks where flushed red. "I'm fine" she said

"anybody seen Shiro?" Matt asked Everyone, they then looked at Allura. As she mumbled

"what's up with her" Keith asked pointing at Allura "she has a crush on Shiro." Pidge said

"what." Shiro said walking into the dining room everyone jumped up. "Shiro!" Allura was the first to speak her face turning redder. "give them the room" Coran said they walked out only to peek in the doorway

"so- "Shiro said scratching behind his head Allura sighed "pidge made me realize it the when the fake you were here I could tell it was not the actually you" she said.

"all that team Voltron been through I think we could tell something is off with someone" Shiro said he walked up to Allura

"Kiss her" Lance and hunk yelled Shiro turned a deep shade of red. "meet me here when everyone is sleep." he whispered walking off.

Time skip

Allura sat on the kitchen she was watching the mice performed a water trick

"there you are" Shiro said

In the rec room

Everyone was sitting in a circle "okay it's midnight they think were all sleep." Pidge said getting up with everyone following her. They walked to the dining room only to find no one was there.

"quiznak." Coran said in his pajamas They looked at him wondering what he was wearing. They peeked into the kitchen area to see Allura sitting on the counter while the mice were playing around the sink as if it was a pool.

"what are they saying?" Matt asked peaking in over Pidge's shoulder "all of you shut up' she yelled in a hush tone "great I was going to date her" Lance huffed. Keith then punched him in the arm glaring at him.

They then saw Shiro walk over to her pushing a strand of hair out of her face, so he could see her eyes better

"when will we tell them, we can see them" Shiro asked "first let's give them a reason to see us" she smirked pulling him by his shirt.

They then kissed

"that was fast" Pidge said Hunk took a photo of the two, "now we can tell them" Allura said Shiro turned around as they all vanished "we know your there" he said.

"okay this was Pidge's idea" Lance said.

Time skip (3 months)

"what in quiznak is that!" Coran yelled looking at the ship that was flying overhead when he did the everyone came running. They stared in awe at it

"that's a War head" Allura said remembering the tells Alfor would tell her about a race that lived in black holes. "the Dark- "she was cut off when they opened fired on the castle

"Paladins to your lions" She said, "your one to" Lance said Allura chuckled running to the blue one

"I got the castle because I am Coran, Coran the gorges man" he said opening his eyes to see everyone left but matt "really" he said sitting down a pidge's area to man the blasters.

Lance flew the red lion overhead the ship to see fighters coming at him

"what are these" Lance yelled his lion. Pidge blasted a few only to see them reform

"how" she yelled biting her lip she blasted

"Coran do you see this anyone" Pidge yelled the fighters then blasted at her black like goop started to cover one of the green lion's paw "guys "Pidge yelled

"we see you" Shiro shot down the fighters only to reform once again

"Allura head back to the castle and – "Shiro was cut off when the main ship blasted at him his lion was sent tumbling Allura flew to the castle "paladins get to the castle or be ready to flee" she said into the comm

"Pidge back here now" Matt yelled looking at the screen to see her lion being battered around as she tried to fight against them now one on her lion's leg was covered in goop she mange to get back so did the others

"where's Shiro "Allura asked as she placed her hands on their post to start the worm hole

"there's a fire" Coran was cut off when it felt like something rammed them form behind She opened the portal went through

"wait we left Shiro "she said as she ran to his Hanger where his lion was it was there battered with dents.

Matt ran to pidge's hanger where her lion was batter as well "Katie" he yelled as she stepped out of the lion gripping her side

"I'm fine" she said kneeling. "just crashing my lion" she said passing out in his arms

In Shiro's hanger  
Allura walking into the black lion to see Shiro passed out the sticks were propping him she grabbed him and carried him to the med area and laid him in capsule that would heal him.

Time skip

Allura sat in the room with Shiro it's been a few hours after he came out the capsule she had books on the dark war head that attacked them most of it was just non-helpful myths.

"how- "Shiro groaned sitting up Allura stood up. "you're okay" hugged him

"your okay" she repeated hugging him he hugged her back

The next day was mostly repairing the dents in the lion's and the castle

"how do we fight those things?" Hunk asked looking at the broken hall in the castle as he tried to push a few pillars out the way. "I don't know" Lance responded as he gave up trying to move them,

"hunk someone's here for you" Pidge said over the Pa he ran to the control room to see Shay standing grinning

"I heard what happened I'm glad you're okay" She said hugging him "can you some how help us" Lance asked

Time skip

Lance and Hunk watched as shay tore the broken Pillars while clearing the hallway "thanks" Lance said patting Shay on the arm. She looked at him as if she wanted to back hand him,

"Coran the hallway is clear "Hunk said though the Com system "okay matt and pidge are almost done with the new support beams" he responded.

"thanks Shay" Hunk hugged her she wrapped her arms grinning "okay lovebirds" Lance chuckled

"okay guys" Matt and Shiro came down the hall pushing a cart. "help us get these in place" Matt said

They started to place the new pillars in place.

Time skip (lunch break)

Shay was looking at the food in front of her poking at it "what's wrong?" Hunk asked he then realized she was from a different planet "wait" he grabbed her plate and walked into the Kitchen and came back with something that looked like a plate from her planet

"thanks hunk" she said, "I am a great chief." He smirked. "where's Shiro and Allura?" Coran asked

"they went somewhere" lance said "let's find them" Coran got up.

IN the observation area

Allura sat next to Shiro her fingers intertwined with his. He looked at her cupping her head with his mellitic hand the coldness sent a shiver down back he leaned in and kissed her, Allura melted into the kiss. Shiro took his hand and placed it on the back of her head she then pushed Shiro down and sat his waist she cupped his head. Allura happened to be in a dress, (their other outfits are dirty because someone refuses to do Laundry on their turn *eyes Lance*)

She felt his cold metallic hand trace up her leg

"get a room" Lance said Allura boke the kiss to look at Lance her face redder then the red lion

"why do you stalk us" Shiro looked back at them


	3. Chapter 3

After the repairs

Allura was sitting at the table prince Lotor was across from her, with Shiro next to her

"those things we fought Haggar could be tied to them?" Shiro said looking at Lotor as he investigated what was in the coffee mug

"that's just my guess" he said sipping the coffee. "you have to add sugar and cream" Shiro said looking at him.

"well those dark being are, well was myths" Allura said. "Allura what you call Myths legends the Galura to them are real" Lotor said.

"so, I heard you to were in a relationship" Lotor grinned "can we please stay on topic" Allura said

"sorry princess but still we are trying to find a weak spot on these dark creatures" Lotor said getting up he left for the hanger where is ship was docked and left.

"so, what do we do we can't fight them" Allura said standing up Shiro stood up along with her

"we should try to- we will do everything in our power to stop them things "Shiro said grabbing her hand "your right Shiro but still the lions of Voltron, their paladins aren't, invincible "She said looking down. Shiro cupped her head and kissed her he then wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They kissed for a while Shio using his tongue to open Allura's mouth.

"Allura," Coran started as he walked into the room "did interrupt something" he said. The two broke apart

"no" Allura said She blushed as Shiro held her hand "what is it Coran" she said when she did the castle shook

"Nothing much just rouge- "He was cut off when the castle shook once again "it's Haggar" he said

The two dashed to their lions and flew out

"well that was something" Coran said as he ran to the control area to see Matt and Shay manning the blaster drones Pidge made

"this is what you do "she said, "hunk watch out" She shouted as furry of blasts hit him he didn't respond. He dashed at the fighter and threw it into one of the rogue Galura ship

Allura's P.O.V

After dodging a few fighters, I looked up at the Rouge war ship as the cannon charged she pressed the control and dogged the cannon

"you're okay" Shiro said as she opened her eyes to see the black lion with the crystal wings as he tore through other fighters

"I'm fine Takashi." I said

No one's P.O.V

"form Voltron!" Shiro yelled They formed Voltron

On the war ship "release the Abaddon "Haggar said looking back at Zethird she nodded getting ready to see Voltron torn to shreds She walked down the hallways to a hanger and opened it the creature inside, it had black skin with red blood thirsty eyes white markings on its face and giant wings. And a tail that could destroy a planet.

Out in the fight

Voltron tore through the fighters with ease

"Guys something huge is coming from- "Shay was cut off seeing the Abaddon bite Voltron's foot the blue lion

"Allura" Shiro yelled out Voltron then stabbed the beast only to have it jump back and dash them head on

"cannon" Shiro yelled Hunk then stabbed his Bayard into the console the giant cannon formed and fired the creature roared and moved out of fire range it dashed them again. The War ship then vanished

On the ship

"why did we leave" Zethird yelled "because when they destroy it will turn into a black hole" Haggar said

"I really would love to see them sucked into a black hole after what they did "Ezor said clasping her hands together

Back at the fight

"Allura "Coran called out again. Nothing her com was down not a word from her lion's eyes was dark

Pidge then pressed her Bayard into the slot a dozen sword appeared behind them "attack" she yelled out when she did they formed a circle and blasted the Voltron colors each with a different affect.

The beast then vanished, Voltron the broke apart Shiro went over to Allura's Lion to see sparks coming from the joints area

"um guys there's a black hole form in this area" Coran said Shiro said nothing he dragged Allura's lion back to the ship. Shiro landed his lion and ran to her hanger where her lion was he was the first one there

"we need Allura to make a wormhole "Coran yelled Shiro pried her from the ship

"Watashi no ai anata ga hitsuyōdesu" Shiro whispered into her ear he lifted her up and ran to the control area, he carefully placed her hands on the control pad she mumbled something while opening her eyes to see the worm hole form flickering. They ship started to go though.

"Allura "Shiro said felling her go limp again in his arms.

Time skip

Allura woke up she had on a pajama shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal bandages wrapped around her waist. She looked down to see Shiro asleep next to her his chest rising.

"you scared me half to death" he opened his eyes sitting up. Allura chuckled kissing him he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him he laid back as she kept kissing him

"you're not off the hook" he said breaking the kiss She smirked looking down at him as he had his hands wrapped around her waist. "after I blacked out what happened?" she asked

Shiro sighed "there was a panic" He said looking at her.

"I'm sorry, how long was I out" she said "a few days at least three" he responded "three full days" she repeated not believing him, Knowing Shiro was not the joking type it was true.

"I'm glad you're here" she said standing up "lay down" Shiro said standing up

she grabbed her towel "Shiro please a little Shower would not hurt anyone" she said "your going to join" she smirked looking at him he turned a deep red

"no" was his answer as he walked out.

Allura stepped into the bathroom taking the shirt off she undressed, she then stepped into the shower. She started to wash her hair.

"need help" Shiro said as he stepped into the shower with her she opened her eyes only to get soap in them

"you finally joined me" she said washing the soap out of her eyes. She looked at Shiro as he grinned bits of water from the shower head hit him she turned around her face heating up "you wanted me to join," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed "your hair" Shiro grinned


	4. Chapter 4(who watched season 6)

Read with caution.

Shiro then moved Allura's hair out the way as she tuned to face him. Shiro ignored the water falling on them. He was with Allura alone.

"what." she looked at him she then kissed him wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, he used his tongue to explore the Altean's mouth she didn't stop him allowing him in. he the lifted Allura up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Shiro" she said in between gasp for air. "yes" he smirked biting down on her neck. She bit back small moans as Shiro kept teasing her.

"don't do that" she said trying to reason with him. Shiro didn't listen he then looked up at Allura trying to catch his breath Allura unwrapped her legs from him. She cut the water off and walked out the bathroom. Shiro stood there for a while he then followed her to see her half way under the covers, smirking

"you're a very sly lady" he smirked laying down next to her he started to kiss her Allura the moved-on top of Shiro turning a bright red when they broke the kiss. She looked down at Shiro running her fingers across the bridge of his nose tracing the scar he grabbed her hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"this "Allura started

IN the rec room

Matt sat on the couch watching black butler with Shay, and Coran while Pidge and Hunk were re-booting the castle particle barrier. "So, this is what you do to have fun" Shay said clasping her hands together

"hunk's very lucky to have a girl like you" Matt said grinning. "Have anyone seen Shiro and Allura?" Pidge came into the rec room holding a hollo map of something.

"what you got there" Coran said, "oh while re-booting the barrier there was these Altean transmissions almost a cry for help they," Pidge was cut off

"Altean "Coran said "me and Allura are the only ones left" he said. "true but what if there are others somewhere" Lance said walking in

"fine first let's go get Allura and Shiro to talk about it." Coran said getting up "wait is she up?" Matt said everyone shrugged walking into the room only to regret it

"Quiznak I did not need to see that" Coran yelled. "princess the doors do lock you know" he said Allura turned to see the Paladins. "hi" She said in a nervous voice they then closed the doors

"do any one has bleach." Matt said

Time skip the next day

Shiro woke up to see Allura sleeping soundly resting her head on his chest.

"breakfast" Hunk knocked on the door and left

Minnie time skip

Allura sat down at the table. "about last- "Shiro started "Shut up" Matt said trying to forget.

"Allura we got distress calls from an Altean "Pidge said showing the cosmic map then a red dot flashed

"there it is again" she said fixing her glasses.

After breakfast they started to converge on the source of the distress call

"if there are any other Altean people "Allura said "calm down princess" Shiro said looking back at her. Allura sighed

"everyone to you lions" She said heading to the Blue lion. They landed in the docking area.

"there seems to be minor forms of life" Hunk said tapping a screen "he's right" Pidge said

They walked inside

Allura walked down the dark corridors "it was hard getting here "Lance said, "somebody better be here" He said

"guys" Pidge said as she swiped dust off a pod to see an Altean there eyes lifeless they had Altean markings.

"there being drained" She said "grab one of them" Allura said Hunk popped his knuckles reaching for the bottom of the base so did Shiro. Pidge discounted it

Time skip

The Altean they rescued was barely alive

"excuse me sir who is doing this to you?" Allura said leaning over to see the green haired person.

"h-he's "the Altean stopped gasping "Lotor he's lied all of us changed us drained us he's looking for a way to – "the Altean stopped "your king Alfor's daughter" was the last thing the Altean said

Tears welled in her eyes Shiro rested his hand on her shoulder

"if Lotor's behind this we need to stop him" Coran said rage filling his voice, when he said that the castle alarms went off

"some one's onboard" Pidge yelled they ran down to the hanger to see Lotor's generals hooking the ship on cables "sorry I used you hey when the galaxies at peace I can say I knew and Altean" Lotor sad hooking the last cable.

Allura charged Lotor side stepped and kicked her as Shiro charged his hand glowing he lashed trying to keep Allura safe.

Lotor leaned in grabbed the Bayard from Shiro and shot a sword inches away from his face "give that back" Allura yelled she bitch slapped Lotor only for him to grab her arm and kick her in the knee. He then left

"we trusted you" she said sobbing softly she looked up to see a white lion. "destroy the gate" it said before vanishing in a white wisp  
"we need to destroy the portal on the Galura planet "Allura said jumping up "sure" Pidge said

"I'll set a route" Coran said running with Pidge Lance and Hunk then ran off to catch up with them.

"Allura. "Shiro moved his hand but Allura grabbed it messing with his fingers "why. Out of all people we still trying to stop Haggar" She said "it's to" she stopped when Shiro kissed her wrapping his arms around her Allura knees buckled mostly needing Shiro to hold her up.


End file.
